Article picking facilities are disclosed where articles are automatically assorted to be contained in buckets according to the types of the articles to be stored in an automatic warehouse; during the delivery of the articles, the bucket containing the articles are extracted from a rack of the automatic warehouse based on delivery information by a control unit of the automatic warehouse to be transported to a delivery station; an operator picks the articles in the bucket according to an instruction of an indicator indicating the number of to-be-picked articles which is installed in the delivery station; and if the operator manipulates a completion button of the indicator, the bucket is returned from the delivery station to automatic warehouse to be automatically housed at an original storage position thereof in the rack (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, an indicator indicating the number of to-be-picked articles is disclosed where color segment light emitting devices are included so that details of the picking information can be identified by emitted colors, wherein the indicator is integrally attached to a picking rack (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).